John Cena
John Felix Anthony CenaNombre Real (23 de abril de 1977-Fecha de nacimiento), es un actor, cantante de Hip Hop y luchador profesional estadounidense. Está trabajando actualmente en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment, en su marca RAW. A lo largo de su carrera, Cena ha obtenido 6 Campeonatos Mundiales: 4 veces el Campeonato de la WWE y 2 veces el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE.Lista de campeones de la WWE También destacan sus tres reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE y sus dos reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE. También es el ganador de la vigesimoprimera edición del Royal Rumble. Vida personal Cena nació el 23 de abril de 1977 en West Newbury, Massachusetts. Asistió al Springfield College en Springfield, Massachusetts, donde logró llegar a ser seleccionado como All-American en la División III de la NCAA en la posición de center en el equipo de fútbol americano de esta universidad, utilizando el número 54. Se graduó en 1998, con un título en Fisiología del Ejercicio con la meta puesta en seguir una carrera profesional como fisicoculturista. Carrera Inicios Cena empezó a entrenar para ser un luchador profesional en el 2000 en la Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Una vez allí, empezó a usar el gimmick de un semi-cyborg conocido como The Prototype. Este período de su carrera fue guardado en el programa de Discovery Channel Inside Pro Wrestling School. Mientras estuvo en la promoción, logró ganar el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la UPW en abril de 2000. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-presente) 2001 En el 2001, Cena firmó con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) un contrato de desarrollo, siendo enviado al territorio de desarrollo de entonces, la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), donde continuó entrenando. Durante su estancia en la OVW, peleó bajo los nombres de The Prototype y Mr. P y ganó el Campeoanto Peso Pesado de la OVW durante tres meses y el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW junto a Rico Constantino durante dos meses. 2002-2003 La primera lucha televisada de Cena en la WWE fue el 27 de junio del 2002, donde se enfrentó a Kurt Angle en respuesta a un reto que éste había lanzado, perdiendo Cena tras un "Roll-up".Hamilton, Ian. Wrestling's Sinking Ship (p.67) Después de la derrota de Cena, entró en un pequeño feudo con Chris Jericho, con quien se enfrentó en varios programas de SmackDown! y venció en Vengance. En octubre se unió a Billy Kidman para participar en un torneo para coronar a los primeros Campeones en Parejas de la WWE, pero perdieron en la primera ronda. La siguiente semana Cena traicionó a Kidman, culpándolo por la derrota sufrida. Después del ataque de Kidman, en Halloween se disfrazó de rapero, quedándose después con ese gimmick. En la primera mitad del 2003, Cena retó en varias ocasiones al entonces Campeón de la WWE Brock Lesnar. Durante ese feudo, estrenó un nuevo movimiento especial, el FU. Finalmente tuvo su lucha con Lesnar en Backlash 2003 Resultados de Backlash 2003 ganando un torneo, pero no pudo ganar el campeonato. Hacia final de año, entró en feudo con Kurt Angle, antes de volverse nuevamente face. Participó en el Equipo Angle en Survivor Series 2003, donde fue el único superviviente de su equipo junto con Chris Benoit. Resultados de Survivor Series 2003 2004-2005 thumb|145px|John Cena, usando su renovado [[WWE United States Championship|Campeonato de los Estados Unidos.]] Cena participó en el Royal Rumble 2004, Resultados de Royal Rumble 2004 donde estuvo entre los 6 participantes finales, pero fue eliminado por Big Show, por lo que ambos entraron en un feudo, peleando por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Big Show en WrestleMania XX, ganando el campeonato Cena. Resyultados de WrestleMania XX Cena retuvo el campeonato hasta julio, cuando el Manager General de SmackDown!, Kurt Angle, le quitó el campeonato después de que Cena lo atacara. Cena recuperó el campeonato en No Mercy 2004 Resultados de No Mercy 2004 derrotando a Booker T en la lucha final del Mejor de 5 Luchas, pero su reinado acabó cuando el debutante Carlito le quitó el campeonato el 7 de octubre de 2004, por lo que ambos empezaron un feudo, donde Cena fue acusado de protagonizar una lucha en un bar con un amigo de Carlito, llamado Jesús. Durante la pelea, Jesús lesionó a Cena, por lo que estuvo un mes fuera del ring.Cena en realidad se encontraba grabando su primera película, The Marine Cuando Cena regresó el 18 de noviembre de 2004 recuperó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos derrotando a Carlito, debutando con un nuevo campeonato giratorio. Cena nuevamente participó en Royal Rumble 2005, esta vez quedando dentro de los 2 participantes finales. Resultados de Royal Rumble 2005 Tanto él como el luchador de RAW Batista fueron aliminados al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la lucha terminara, pero Vince McMahon ordenó que la lucha se reiniciara entre ambos luchadores, donde Batista resultó ganador.Este caso fue igual que la Royal Rumble de 1994, donde Bret Hart y Lex Luger se cayeron al mismo tiempo, pero, mientras que ellos fueron nombrados co-campeones, en esta se ordenó acabar el combate. El siguiente mes, derrotó a Kurt Angle en la final de un torneo para determinar el retador por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 21. Resultados de WrestleMania XXI Como retador N°1, inició un feudo con el entonces Campeón de la WWE, John Bradshaw Layfield y The Cabinet, durante el cual perdió su Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a un miembro de dicho equipo, Orlando Jordan. JBL y Jordan destrozaron el campeonato giratorio de Cena, devolviendo el título normal. En WrestleMania 21 Cena derrotó a JBL, ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. John nuevamente inventó un campeonato giratorio mientras que JBL mantuvo la réplica original y reclamó que él seguía siendo el campeón de la WWE. Cena obtuvo el control de ambos campeonatos tras vencer a JBL en un I Quit Match en Judgment Day 2005. Resultados de Judgment Day 2005 [[Archivo:CenaF-U.jpg|thumb|left|Cena aplicando el FU en Kurt Angle.]] Su carrera en SmackDown! se terminó cuando Eric Bishoff le nombró como nuevo miembro de RAW el 6 de junio de 2005. Después de llegar a RAW, inmediatamente entró en un feudo con Chris Jericho y Christian. Durante este feudo, se transformó en enemigo del Manager General de RAW, Eric Bischoff, porque no quería acatar los "juegos políticos" de Bischoff. Bischoff transformó la estancia de Cena en RAW en un infierno y Chris Jericho intentó sin éxito derrotarlo por el campeonato. En SummerSlam derrotó a Jericho en una lucha de "You're Fired" por el Campeonato de la WWE, por lo que Jericho fue despedido. Tras esto tuvo otro feudo con Kurt Angle, quienes se atacaron mutuamente durante el feudo hasta que se enfrentaron en Unforgiven 2005, con una derrota para Cena por descalificación, después de que golpeara a Angle con el campeonato. Resultados de Unforgiven 2005 Los dos se enfrentaron nuevamente en Survivor Series 2005 el siguiente mes, donde el ganador fue Cena. Resultados de Survivor Series 2005 La noche después de Survivor Series, defendió su campeonato en una Triple Threat Match, pudiendo ganar únicamente vía rendición frente a Chris Masters y Kurt Angle. Cena ganó la lucha, estrenando su nuevo finisher especial de rendición, el STFU. 2006 En el evento New Year's Revolution 2006 ganó la Cámara de Eliminación tras vencer a Carlito, Kane, Chris Masters, Kurt Angle y Shawn Michaels, pero tras la lucha, Edge canjeó su Money in the Bank por una pelea por el título, ganándole el Campeonato WWE. Resultados de New Year's Revolution 2006 Tres semanas después, en el Royal Rumble 2006, Cena recuperó el Campeonato de la WWE tras derrotar a Edge. Resultados de Royal Rumble 2006 En RAW se realizó un torneo para nombrar al contendiente por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 22, torneo que ganó Triple H. En WrestleMania 22, Cena derrotó a Triple H, venciéndole vía sumisión. Resultados de WrestleMania 22 Semanas después, en Backlash 2006, Cena retuvo el campeonato nuevamente, esta vez en una Triple Threat Match frente a Edge y Triple H, Resultados de Backlash 2006 pero lo perdió frente a Rob Van Dam en ECW One Night Stand 2006. Resultados de ECW One Night Stand Luego tuvo un corto feudo con Sabu, a quien derrotó en Vengeance 2006. Resultados de Vengeance 2006 [[Archivo:John Cena - The Marine premiere.jpg|thumb|250px|John Cena posando con infantes de marina en el estreno de The Marine.]] Después de esto, en la edición de RAW del 3 de julio, participó en una Triple Threat Match por el Campeonato de la WWE contra el campeón Rob Van Dam y Edge, lucha que ganó Edge, coronándose nuevo campeón, entrando Edge y Cena en un feudo, enfrentándose en Saturday Night's Main Event, donde Cena ganó por descalificación, SummerSlam 2006, con victoria para Edge Resultados de SummerSlam 2006 y Unforgiven 2006, donde Cena derrotó a Edge en un TLC match, ganado el Campeonato de la WWE por tercera vez y rompiendo el invicto de Edge en este tipo de combates. Resultados de Unfrogiven 2006 En Cyber Sunday 2006 se enfrentó al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado King Booker y al Campeón de la ECW The Big Show, ganando King Booker la lucha, debido a que K-Fed atacó a Cena, ayudando a Booker a retener su campeonato mundial, el cual estaba en juego. Resultados de Cyber Sunday 2006 Cena comenzó un feudo con Big Show, ganándole en la pelea a eliminación entre equipo de Survivor Series 2006, donde estuvo como capitán de su propio equipo, el cual contaba con Kane, Bobby Lashley, Rob Van Dam y Sabu y el de Show, con Finlay, Montel Vontavious Porter, Umaga, Test y Big Show, quedando como supervivientes de su equipo él mismo y Lashley. Resultados de Survivor Series 2006 En Armageddon 2006 formó pareja con Batista, derrotando a Finlay y King Booker. Resultados de Armageddon 2006 2007 En New Year's Revolution 2007 Cena derrotó a Umaga, terminando con el invicto de 8 meses de Umaga. Resultados de New Year's Revolution 2007 Más tarde, en el Royal Rumble 2007 volvió a derrotar a Umaga en un Last Man Standing match. Resultados de Royal Rumble 2007 El día después del Royal Rumble, en RAW, Cena hizo pareja con Shawn Michaels para enfrentarse a Rated-RKO por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas, ganando la lucha y consiguiendo Cena junto a su Campeonato de la WWE, el de Parejas a la vez. En No Way Out 2007, Cena y Michaels se enfretaron a Batista y a Undertaker, con triunfo para los primeros. Resultados de No Way Out 2007 El 1 de abril, en WrestleMania 23, defendió su título ante Shawn Michaels, donde Cena venció tras aplicarle el STFU. Resultados de WrestleMania 23 Al día siguiente en RAW, Michaels traicionó a Cena, perdiendo ambos el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas frente a The Hardys en una Battle Royal de equipos. En Backlash 2007 puso su título en juego ante Randy Orton, Edge y Shawn Michaels en una Fatal-4-Way, en donde salió nuevamente victorioso. Resultados de Backlash 2007 [[Archivo:Cena-2006.jpg|thumb|300px|Cena, hablando a los fans en un show de Raw.]] En Judgment Day 2007, Cena venció a The Great Khali, convirtiéndose en la primera persona que conseguía una rendición por parte de Khali. Resultados de Judgment Day 2007 Durante esa rendición el pie de Khali estuvo en la cuerda inferior, lo que el árbitro no vio, por lo que Khali reclamó revancha, teniéndola en Saturday Night's Main Event y WWE One Night Stand 2007, perdiendo Cena en el primer evento en una lucha no titular y venciendo en el segundo en un Falls Count Anywhere match con el Campeonato de la WWE en juego. Resultados de One Night Stand En Vengeance 2007, Cena volvió a retener el Campeonato de la WWE, esta vez frente a Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, King Booker y Randy Orton. Resultados de Vengeance 2007 Un mes después, en Great American Bash 2007, defendió con éxito su título frente a Bobby Lashley. Resultados de The Great American Bash 2007 Después empezó un feudo con Randy Orton, peleando en SummerSlam 2007 y Unforgiven 2007, venciendo Cena en la primera Resultados de SummerSlam 2007 y perdiendo por descalificación en la segunda, reteniendo su campeonato. Resultados de Unforgiven 2007 El 2 de octubre de 2007 fue anunciado en WWE.com que Cena sufrió una grave lesión, un desgarro en su pectoral mayor, por lo cual debió dejar su Campeonato de la WWE vacante, terminando con su reinado de 385 días. Debido a esta lesión, Cena estuvo en rehabilitación 4 meses.Esta lesión fue causa de una pelea entre él y Mr. Kennedy, pero le fue atribuida por la WWE a Randy Orton. En el evento especial realizado el 7 de diciembre, televisado el 24 de diciembre, por la WWE llamado Tribute to the Troops, Cena hizo una aparición vestido de Papá Noel, atacando a Mr. McMahon.Cena "returns" 2008-2009 Hizo su regreso participando en la Royal Rumble, donde entró como el número 30, ganando la lucha tras eliminar a Triple H. Sin embargo, peleó contra Orton en No Way Out, donde le venció por descalificación y en WrestleMania XXIV en un Triple Threat Match, donde también participaba Triple H, ganando la pelea Orton y reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE en ambas ocasiones. thumb|Cena como [[WWE World Heavyweight Championship|Campeón Mundial Peso pesado.]] En Backlash participó en un Fatal Four-Way Match donde participaban Triple H JBL y Randy Orton, siendo eliminado por Orton. Sin embargo, durante la pelea eliminó a JBL con su STFU, por lo que ambos mantivieron un feudo, enfrentándose en Judgment Day, One Night Stand y The Great American Bash, venciendo Cena en los dos primeros eventos y JBL en el tercero. Entre One Night Stand y The Great American Bash, se enfrentó en Night of Champions a Triple H con el Campeonato de la WWE en juego, pelea que ganó Triple H. Posteriormente, entró en un feudo con Batista, con quien ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas al derrotar a Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase el 4 de agosto en RAW, sólo para perderlo una semana después el 11 de agosto en RAW. Finalmente, en SummerSlam, Batista derrotó a Cena. Luego sufrió una lesión en el cuello que lo obligó a someterse a una cirugía, por lo que estuvo fuera del ring 4 meses. Regresó en Survivor Series, derrotando a Chris Jericho y ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado por primera vez en su carrera. Tras retenerlo en Armageddon frente a Jericho y en Royal Rumble frente a JBL, participó en la Cámara de Eliminación de No Way Out, donde fue eliminado por Edge, quien eventualmente fue el ganador del combate y nuevo Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Sin embargo, recibió otra oportunidad por el campeonato frente a Edge y The Big Show en WrestleMania XXV, donde salió victorioso y ganó el campeonato por segunda vez, volviéndolo a perder en Backlash ante Edge en una Last Man Standing Match debido a una intervención de The Big Show. Luego en Judgment Day y Extreme Rules, derrotó a The Big Show. En The Bash, se enfrentó y derrotó a The Miz y en Night of Champions se enfrentó a Triple H y Randy Orton por el Campeonato de la WWE, lucha que ganó Orton. Luego en SummerSlam, fue derrotado nuevamente por Orton en una lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE. Màs tarde en Breaking Point se enfrentó de nuevo a Orton en un I Quit Match por el Campeonato de la WWE lucha que ganó Cena, convirtiendose de nuevo en campeón de la WWE. En lucha thumb|320px|Cena aplicando el STFU en [[Dave Batista|Batista.]] [[Archivo:John Cena - You Can't See Me.jpg|thumb|250px|Cena aplicando el Five Knuckle Shuffle a Chris Masters.]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Attitude Adjustment'' (Side death valley driver) - 2009-presente **'Throwback / F-U (Fireman's carry dropped into either a standing takeover or a powerslam) **''Killswitch / Proto-bomb'' (Belly to back suplex lift twisted into a modified side slam) - OVW / UPW **''STF-U / STS / STF '' (Stepover toehold sleeper) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' (Running delayed fist drop con burlas) **''Freestyle'' / Proto-plex (Jumping release fisherman suplex) **''Throwback'' (Running neck snap) **Diving leg drop bulldog - 2005-presente **Dropkick - 2000-2003 **Flying shoulder block **Twisting belly to belly side slam **Belly to back suplex lift twisted into a modified side slam **Varios clotheslines seguidos **Sitout hip toss **Running one handed bulldog *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **B-2 **Redd Dogg *'Apodos' **The Doctor of Thugonomics **'The Champ' **The Chain Gang Soldier **'The Chain Gang Commander' **The Marine Campeonatos y logros thumb|160px|John Cena con el [[WWE Championship|Campeonato de la WWE.]] 160px|thumb|Cena como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeón Mundial en Pareja.]] *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Lista de campeones del OVW Heavyweight Championship. John Cena estaba abjo el nombre de The Prototype **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Rico Constantino Lista de campeones en parejas del OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)Reinado UPW Heavyweight (1) *'World Wrestling Entertainment'Campeonatos de Cena en la WWE **WWE Championship (4 veces, actual)Reinado (WWE) 1Reinado (WWE) 2Reinado (WWE) 3 **World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WWE United States Championship (3 veces)Reinado (US) 1Reinado (US) 2Reinado (US) 3 **World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Shawn Michaels (1) y Batista (1)Reinado (WTT) 1 **Royal Rumble (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Lucha del año - 2007, vs. Shawn Michaels **PWI Luchador que más ha mejorado - 2003 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el remio al Luchador que más ha Mejorado **PWI Luchador más popular - 2004 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el premio al Luchador más Popular del Año **PWI Luchador más popular - 2005 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el premio al Luchador más Popular del Año **PWI Luchador más popular - 2007 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el premio al Luchador más Popular del Año **PWI Feudo del Año – 2006, vs. Edge Lista de feudios que han recibido el premio a Feudo del Año **PWI Luchador del Año - 2006 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el premio a Luchador del Año **PWI Luchador del Año - 2007 Lista de luchadores que han recibido el premio a Luchador del Año **Situado en el N°46 en los PWI 500 de 2002 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de 2002 **Situado en el N°12 en los PWI 500 de 2003 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de **Situado en el N°7 en los PWI 500 de 2004 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de 2004 **Situado en el N°2 en los PWI 500 de 2005 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de 2005 **Situado en el N°1 en los PWI 500 de 2006 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de 2006 **Situado en el N°1 en los PWI 500 de 2007 PWI Ranking de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales de 2007 **Situado en el Nº9 en los PWI 500 de 2008 **Situado en el Nº3 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Luchador del año - 2007 **WON Mejor personaje - 2003, Rapero **WON Luchador más carismático - 2006 **WON Luchador más carismático - 2007 **WON Luchador más carismático - 2007 **WON Mejor en entrevistas - 2007 **WON Luchador que más dinero genera - 2007 Filmografía Referencias Enlaces externos *Bio de John Cena *Sitio de Cena en WWE.com *Carrera completa de John Cena en Online World of Wrestling * Categoría:Luchadores de RAW Categoría:Nacidos en 1977